Alguna vez
by stardeldestino15
Summary: El destino no es lo que te va a pasar si no lo que tu quieres que te suceda. Pequeño fragmento.


A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez…

Estar enamorado de una persona, pero justo después de tiempo llega alguien que te hace dudar sobre tus sentimientos. Piensas… ¿Es justo para él que lo abandone por algo pasajero como alguien que me gusta? No lo sé… me respondo a mí misma.

Después de todo solo me gusta, al menos es lo que pienso por las noches sin embargo, no puedo dejar de tenerlo en mis pensamientos todo el día. Que sucedería si ambos sintiéramos lo mismo, es imposible. Tienes a alguien a quien no puedes hacerle esto, cálmate y analiza bien las cosas.

-¿Acaso no lo amas?-

-Le quiero mucho, hemos tenido tantos problemas y de pronto llego alguien que me escucho, me consoló y dio su atención. Creo que es muy guapo y muy tierno, con una melodiosa voz muy tranquilizadora, es el que me calma durante las noches. Es interesante y adorable a la vez, no me cansaría de hablar con él. Me acostumbrado a charlar con él todos los días-

-Olvídate de eso querida, ya tienes a alguien y no puedes darte el lujo de perderlo. ¿Acaso si lo hubieras conocido antes a este joven interesante estarías con él?- preguntó-

-No es eso… sabes esa idea ha estado en mi mente desde que me di cuenta de que él me gustaba. Tengo muchas dudas y no puedo dormir durante las noches. Fantasee como pudo haber sido mi vida si lo hubiera conocido-

-¿Cómo puedes fantasear con alguien que ni si quieras conoces?-

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo conozco?- pregunté con incertidumbre-

-Lo sé todo de ti, no puedes mentirme recuerda quien soy querida niña. Ahora respóndeme-

-No lo conozco… pero creo que sería genial conocer a alguien tan amable como él y reír juntos- respondí-

-Tienes un brillo en los ojos- susurró- Deberías intentar salir alguna vez con él. Podrías conocerlo y ver cómo van las cosas pero, jamás olvides que tienes a alguien a quien debes respetar-

-Lo sé… algo así no podré olvidarlo. Déjame decirte que… no puedo tan solo pensar en la idea de conocerlo, tenerlo frente a frente, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Soy muy tímida como para salir con él. ¿Y si no soy lo que cree? ¿Si no le caigo bien? ¿Si sale corriendo? ¿Si yo salgo corriendo? Ni si quiera voy a poder decir un simple hola. Tengo mucho temor-

-Que complicada son las relaciones humanas eh. Debes confiar en ti misma ¿Acaso fingiste ser algo que no eres?-

-Tal vez edite un poco la foto que le mande… reduciendo un poco el tamaño de mi rostro. Me pregunto si se daría cuenta. Y la respuesta es ¡No! Jamás fingiría ser algo que soy solo para caerle bien a los demás. Tienes razón… debería salir con él si no le caigo bien no habrá problema pero lo habré intentado. Buscaré el momento oportuno pero aún me preocupa algo…-

-Suéltalo, sabes que siempre te escucharé y no te juzgaré-

-Lo haré, después de todo eres a la única a la cual le cuento esto. Él me invito a salir varias veces… la primera vez que lo dijo sentí que me dio un paro cardiaco. Estaba tan sorprendida… ¿Yo siendo invitada a salir por un chico como él? Vamos sabes bien que no tengo amigos y que ningún chico me invita a salir. Me sentí tan feliz pero evite hablar de eso con él…-

-Aún estas a tiempo, podrías invitarlo a salir y ver qué sucede. Tal vez encuentres tu primer mejor amigo-

-Ese es el problema… no creo que pueda ser amiga de él cuando siento algo más que amistad…-

-¿Hablas de amor?- preguntó-

-No exactamente, creo que si lo hubiera conocido y me hubiera divertido con él no solo sentiría lo de ahora… él tiene una risa tan hermosa. Creo que hubiera terminado enamorándome de él… claro está que no sé cómo hubiera sido tal vez no le caería y no le daría una buena impresión-

-¿Acaso le importa el físico?-

-Claro que no, no parece ese tipo de chico-

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Tienes razón, estaba pensando en invitarlo a salir yo misma. Aunque muera de nervios sé que me dará la confianza para relajarme con él. Lo haré muchas gracias, eres de mucha ayuda-

-Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, sabes dónde encontrarme-

Al menos es lo que planeaba hacer… quería conocerlo e invitarlo a salir, caminar por ahí sin rumbo, disfrutar de algo que comer tal vez algo dulce o algo que le guste a él. Sin embargo no elegiría el cine porque solo nos dedicaríamos a ver la película y yo quiero conocerlo, escuchar su voz. Eso esperaba hacer.

Después de eso el empezó a ignorarme, decidió no hablarme. Al comienzo me dijo que estaba ocupado, quería creer eso cada vez que lo veía conectado. Me acostumbre a recibir sus mensajes, sus audios… me sentí muy triste cuando dejo de hacerlo.

Días después de intentar que viera mis mensajes le envié una canción y al fin me respondió me emocione tanto volveríamos a conversar otra vez. Para mi pesar me dijo algo que no esperaba, mi corazón latía muy fuerte al posar mi mano en mi pecho. Sentía que iba a morir por eso, fue tan directo al decirme que le gustaba y me dio otro paro cardiaco. Deseaba con tantas ansías que pudiera gustarle a él y sucedió. Además no solo eso, ya no quería hablar conmigo jamás… pase de estar tan feliz en segundos hasta que me inundo la tristeza.

No pensé que le gustaría alguien como yo, se suponía que no nos conocemos y me preguntaba cómo fue que sucedió. ¿Puedes gustarle a alguien que no conoces? Claro que sí… suele suceder, no es que planeará que me llegara a gustar él.

Eso explicaba por qué dejo de escribirme ¿Verdad? Al principio pensé que encontró a alguien más con quien hablar y es normal. Las personas se aburren después de contarse todo y ya no hay nada más que decir.

En el fondo creía y le dije que era un tonto, pero el tonto no fue él. Empezó a decirme cosas como ¿A dónde se dirigía conmigo? A ningún lado pienso. Pequeñas cosas que enamoran como escuchar la voz de alguien quien lo diría.

Ahora la respuesta sobre uno de mis temores. ¿Le daría una mala impresión? Sabía que él no era así y cuando lo confirmó… yo estaba vomitando arcoíris completamente. De verdad no le importaba ese tipo de "Cosas" como el aspecto físico.

Una razón más para quererlo.

Ahora llega la mejor parte la cual fue una patada en el trasero.

Insinuaciones sobre "Atención" Es verdad, me encanta que me den atención porque es lindo, no todos hacen eso. No es como si yo le rogara atención a todos, pero él me la dio sin pedirla. Al menos es lo que creo, tal vez la pedí indirectamente.

El pensar que no se gana nada, yo deseaba conocerlo y encontrar un buen amigo. Después me di cuenta que me gustaba lo que cambio mi forma de verlo solo como un amigo. También me preguntó cuanto pudimos haber estado solo charlando por esa red social.

Que uno sea amable, escuchado a demás y que te dejen de lado por haber solucionado sus cosas no significa que aunque me hayas ayudado y escuchado sea "yo" sea "igual" y olvide todo lo que hiciste por mí. Al leer esto me sentí como alguien "común" fue un golpe bajo.

No sé si fue una última a la ayudaste, pero no tengo la culpa que te dejen en la "zona de amigos" como para decirme que te cansaste justo cuando llegue yo. Al menos fue bueno, pudiste tomar la decisión que querías.

Al final hay palabras que no dije, como por ejemplo quería invitarte a salir y conocerte cara a cara mirándote a los ojos. No dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma.

También no quise decirte que me gustas por que no sé qué pensarías en tu cabecita, podrías pensar cualquier cosa. Tal vez pienses que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos debido a que hay otra persona. Además de pensar que me iría con cualquiera que encuentre.

En fin, un simple adiós fue suficiente para terminar con esto.

Atte. Destiny.


End file.
